


Color My World

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Color AU, Gen, basically Ray's friendships with everyone, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray takes some time to think about what the AH crew means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color My World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those color posts around Tumblr. I just wanted to get a story out before they became too overused or whatever...

Ray couldn't see colors. Well, not in a conventional sense. Amongst the muted grays and standard black and white world, Ray only catch glimmers of a certain color depending on whom he was with. In fact, before he started seeing any color, Ray had no interest in ever seeing it, figuring there were more important things to care about. Then, one by one, the shades and hues flowed into Ray’s life and he began contemplating what the colors really meant.

~

Ray always saw red when he was with Michael, but it wasn't a typical, angry red. This shade made Ray feel safe, like he belonged and it was a comforting feeling to have in times of uncertainty. Sometimes though, the red would become stuffy and Ray would think the room was on fire, only to see that Michael had suddenly gone quiet. Immediately, Ray would respond with a leg tap and a look that said, "Come over later," and that was all it would take for the red to morph back into its gentler, darker shade. As prominent as the color was, Ray was glad it was the first to enter his life. 

Now Gavin was an entirely different story. Most of the time, Ray's eyes were in pain because of how bright Gavin's yellow shone in the room. Ray found himself wincing half the time that when the color did tone down, he couldn't believe his luck. Despite all this, when Gavin was away, Ray actually missed the bright yellows. Yes, they were annoying the majority of the time, but Ray couldn't help keeping an upbeat attitude whenever he saw them. Yellow made him feel good inside and Ray figured if that's what he got in return for putting up with it during the obnoxious moments, then that was just fine.

Whenever Ray did need a break from the chaotic mix of red and yellow, he often took solace in a deep, bold color that sometimes would fool Ray into thinking it was black. However, that usually meant Geoff had problems of his own at the moment and Ray knew that just giving the older man a comment of reassurance usually brightened the dark tone. Ray always felt a sense of strength whenever he saw brown and since it blended in so well with his usual monotone world, it was a good feeling to come back to. It was the stability Ray needed in his life, especially since fun and games with the lads got tiresome at times. 

Pink was the last color Ray imagined to see with Jack, but somehow, he found he didn’t mind it at all. Light pinks often filled the room and usually, that was all Ray needed to confide in Jack when he wanted to talk with someone who would actually take the time to listen to his ramblings. Occasionally, the pink would turn almost magenta-like and it confused Ray because it either meant that Jack was extremely happy or upset, but Ray would do his best to work with the situation. Most of the time, it felt like spring was in the air when the color shone in the sunlight and it gave Ray a feeling of ease that all was well.

With Ryan, Ray had mixed feelings. The orange that came with the older man was sometimes Ray’s worst nightmare because of the mixture of yellow and red that came on full force. At the same time, Ray couldn’t help but find himself wanting the color in his life constantly because it brought a balance that the young man needed, especially when he wanted the reds and yellows but not the double hit that sometimes sent his mind into a frenzy. He noticed that Ryan’s orange often stayed at a darker shade and it enveloped Ray in a sort of overpowering, but understanding blanket that Ray wished he could take with him whenever he felt lonely.

Ray had to admit that green was a fun color. When Lindsay entered the room, it was literally Christmas because of how bright reds would become with the beaming green. Ray was constantly in awe of the spectrum Lindsay carried with her and he wondered how the tones held such vivacious energy. Even the dark forest shade had a spirit all its own and Ray often found himself drifting towards it during quiet times in the office. The green usually ended up making Ray think about his life and he hoped that one day, he would feel as confident about things as Lindsay seemed to be.

As a joke, Ray would complain about blue, but in fact, he loved the color just as much as the rest. Sure, Ray would get irritated about the times Caleb was “absent” for his job, but he figured that was just how the man worked. Blue came in splashes, sometimes gradually and other times in a bombardment, causing Ray to roll his eyes whenever he saw it. The inconsistency ticked him off, yet when it wasn’t around Ray definitely noticed and, as much as he hated to admit it, caused him to worry. Then, the blue would invade his life yet again and Ray would wonder why he was so concerned about Caleb in the first place. 

The arrival of Kdin brought the last piece to Ray’s color-crazy world. He wasn’t sure what to think of the man first since Kdin was so similar to black and brown. Over time, the color shaped into one all its own and Ray finally saw the beauty of purple. It was a strange feeling of joy in Ray’s life though at the same time, the color had an aura that made Ray cautious to test the strings so carefully tied together. However, Kdin had quickly shown Ray just how friendly the purple tones could become and he felt more at ease, finding a new power all its own. After a few weeks, Ray had wondered how he had ever been content with never seeing purple and hoped it would never leave.

~

When all the colors were together, Ray’s emotions went into a flurry. Never before in his life had he felt so strongly about colors and looking back, wondered why he had been so disinterested in seeing them. Then again, he was a different person years ago. Maybe he wouldn’t have appreciated the colors or been able to see such vibrant tones that filled his life with satisfaction. Ray did his best to not think about it, because what he had now was more than he could have ever dreamed of and that was truly beautiful.


End file.
